The Power of Cosplay! X3
by Germany88
Summary: DISCONTINUED! LOST MY IDEA FOR THIS SOWWY! DX!Japan makes a deal with Hungary, Germany is slightly pervy in here, UPDATE IN THE END! human names, GERPAN! Nyo! Japan in here but Japans name is still the same... HEY THAT RHYMED! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Me:HALO EVERYONE SINCE THIS IS MY FAVORITE HETALIA PAIRING I SHALL WRITE IT WITH FEM!JAPANXGERMANY DON'T JUDGE ME! XD**

**Kiku: *turns into a girl and shrugs it off* I don't mind**

**Ludwig: *entire face turns red* uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh**

**Me: oooooooo Ludwigs in love~ ^-^**

**Ludwig: NO I'M NOT!**

**Kiku: you don't like me? *adorable teary eye expression***

**Ludwig: NO THAT'S NOT IT I DO BUT.. UH.. GOD DAMN IT, DAUGHTER OF A SHINIGAMI DOESN'T OWN HETALIA EXCEPT HER OC NOW READ THE DAMN STORY SO I WON'T SUFFER! T-T**

* * *

Kiku sat in her room bored out of her mind Elizabeta was with her drinking tea also not sure what to do seeing it took her forever to convince Roderich allow her to visit Kiku in Japan.

"Kiku we should do something other than drink tea... do you have cosplays?" Elizabeta asked with a little enthusiasm at the idea

"I think I do how about we go check in my room but I don't think they'll fit you seeing im tinier then you in height" Kiku replied as she stood up Elizabeta followed Kiku smirking mischievously

"_I don't plan on wearing them im gonna make you wear them I bet you'll look adoreable~_" Elizabeta gushed at the thought of Kiku wearing cosplays that are too girlie for her to wear in the open leaving Kiku to look at her confusingly but shrugged it off. The girls walked to Kiku's closet which was filled with with costumes that Hungarian never thought the Japanses women would posses.

"well here they are" Kiku stated calmly as Elizabeta ramaged through the closet to find a cosplay she would love to see Kiku in and... EURIKA! She found a bunny suit! Kiku flushed at the cosplay and tried to retrieve it. "N-Not that o-one I-it's not m-mine I-i'm holding it for Y-Yao! I SWEAR!" Kiku exclaimed trying to sound convincing through her stutters but only made Elizabeta smirk.

"Is that so then maybe Yao wouldn't mind if you put it on just once now would he... I have an idea!" Elizabeta exclaimed making Kiku nervous. "you have to wear this outfit for the rest of the day and if you take it off i'll tell Ludwig that you have a crush on him but if you succeed then you never have to deal with me dressing you up EVER again deal?" Elizabeta stated sounding confident, Kiku only trembled in fear but choose to accept it it's the middle of summer so she wouldn't freeze nor will she have the embarrassment of having Ludwig-san see her he's to busy controlling Feliciano-kun so she may as well right?

"a-alright then Elizabeta-chan I shall take your deal" Kiku stated quietly with a flushed face Elizabeta grinned and jumped kiku changing her into the bunny suit it wasn't that revealing it was a simple red short sleeve hoodie with a black and white long sleeve shirt under and black booty shorts with red and white converse the bunny ears and tail were pure innocent white and the fact Kiku's longish pale legs were showing made kiku embarrassed thus tugging the hem of the shorts with an adoreable blush to make anyone squeal.

"YOU LOOK SO INNOCENT KIKU I JUST WANT TO SQUEEZE YOU!" Elizabeta shouted as she did hug Kiku then let go of her and smiled. "Come on Kiku lets go to Ludwig I want to see his reaction to how adorable you look. Kiku wanted to say no but was too late Elizabeta already had her on the plane to Germany so it was too late to decline... oh the humiliation she will sense because of this outfit.

* * *

"FELICIANO SIT DOWN KIKU IS COMING OVER SO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR!" Ludwig shouted at Feliciano who was lightly running then stopped and grinned at the german.

"isn't Elizabeta visiting too what about her? Gezz Ludwig your so in love with Kiku you forgot about Elizabeta? that is cute~" the Italian stated while gushing. Ludwigon the other hand was blushing so hard he looked like he was about to explode. He facepalmed at Feliciano why did he tell him his crush on Kiku he'll never remember. The door burst open and entered Elizabeta with someone behind her who was possibly Kiku.

"Hello sorry for not knocking Ludwig but look at Kiku isn't she adorable?!" Elizabeta stated as she had Kiku lifted in her arms like a real bunny. Ludwig did the one thing he could do observe the outfit then let his hormones react. He looked at how adorable Kiku looked the felt blood trickle in his nose as it fell for everything in his mind right now were negative thoughts so he ended up fainting afterwards. Feliciano Gushed at how adorable Kiku looked like Elizabeta who put Kiku back on the ground. Kiku walked up to Ludwig and staddled over his head. She gentally called his name not realizing that Feliciano and Elizabeta left the room. When Ludwig woke up he saw the bunny ears on Kiku's head only to have a little more blood fall from his nose, sat up indian style as Kiku was still straddling not noticing how sexy her position is in Ludwig's point of view and the blush on her face made the blood fall even more but not enough to faint again.

"Ludwig-san are you okay?" oh no ...that sweet calm voice of hers is going to make matters even worse... just thinking of the different sounds of pleasure he could get out of her was enough to turn him on to make some blood go... somewhere else... Lugwig tried to muster up enough energy to reply Kiku

"y-yes I-i'm fine I just need some water is all it feels pretty hot in here" Ludwig stated pulling the neck of his black T-shirt to prove his point. Kiku stood up and smiled lightly.

"I'll get it for you" Kiku then walked towards the kitchen. As Kiku walked to the Kitchen her hips swayed side to side Ludwig noted he wasn't sure if she intended it or that was how she actually walked since shes always wear pants to or hiding her body but all he think of was wish she was his and his alone

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: DONE! with chapter one **

**Ludwig: *dead on the ground having a happy dream***

**Kiku: *sweatdrops* Daughter of a shinigami would like to say she's sorry for not uploading The Twins of Death **

**Me: I'M SORRY I HAVE BEEN BLOCKED ON THAT STORY GOMENASAI! DX**

**Kiku: so she is accepting any ideas for that story just PM her for any ideas you may have for her and she will give a shout out to you all on her next chapter for that story... that it?**

**Me: also I will be accepting any requests from anyone who may want me to write a oneshot or story for that's all now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S: HALO AGAIN FOR I SHALL UPDATE ONCE MORE FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**Kiku: as you can see Daughter of a shinigami ate something spicy to day -_-'**

**D.O.S: I ONLY GET HYPER WITH SPICY! XD**

**Kiku: yes it's very true**

**Ludwig: AND I PRAISE HER FOR THAT!**

**Kiku: haha... Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own Hetalia but the plot alone enjoy**

* * *

"I sure hope Kiku and Germany are doing well what do you think Feliciano?" Elizabeta asked Feliciano who was playing with Heracles' cat again but looked at Elizabeta and replied.

"I'm pretty sure Germany is bleeding the entire time but who knows~" Elizabeta only chuckled and drank tea **(by the way their in Ludwig's guest room)**, she soon realized something and spit-taked on Feliciano by accident. Feliciano started runing in a circle about how hot it was 'til Elizabeta stopped him.

"Feliciano I just realized something!" She whispered screamed as Feliciano looked at her confusingly

"What did you realize?"

"what If Ludwig takes Kiku's innocence by force you know how scary he can be!"

"what? no there's no way Ludwig would do that he's too nice and isn't that perverted." Feliciano stated in his child like manor, but Elizabeta was still worried and dragged him to Ludwig's room to do research also known as looking through his stuff. 5 minutes in the search and nothing so far, that's until Elizabeta found his closet held a secrete door in it. She opened it to find...

* * *

Ludwig was really flustered at the moment drinking water did help calm him down Kiku was eating one of his Brutwurst! He didn't even know Kiku liked brutwurstand the fact she was sitting upside down reading her manga withe the sausage hanging out of her mouth made matter worse then ever how he wished Kiku would stop torturing him with her body.

Kiku on the other hand was scolding herself knowing Elizabeta she would be proud of her position. Kiku on the other hand was not enjoy her position she feels her shorts going higher if thats even possible and her shirt raising towards her bellybutton. plus she had this strange fetish for a germany sausage at that moment. Luckily she had one of her mangas with her to entertain her for a while.

"hey Kiku?" she looked up at Ludwig who was twitch shivering and trembling at the same time, she wondered how that was even possible but let it slide and hummed in response. "why are you eating a brutwurst? I didn't know you had a thing for sausages," Kiku sat up straight at least Ludwig could calm down a bit. She removed the sasuage from he lips to reply

"to tell you the truth today I had some weird fetish take over me telling me to eat one so I did" Kiku then put the sausage back in her mouth slowly nibbling it. Ludwig felt like he was about to lose control thanks to innocent little Kiku.

'at this rate Kiku might kill me unintentionally and make me do something I might regret when i turn sane after that.. DAMN IT KIKU WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO ADORBLE!' Ludwig thought to himself then another thought came to mind 'where the hell is Elizabeta and Feliciano? i hope they didn't find my secrete room...*tremble* THAT WOULD RUIN MY REPUTATION!' oh if Ludwig knew they did found it.

* * *

Elizabeta and Feliciano stared at the room with pure disbelief who knew Ludwig and it bad for Kiku this definately explains why he told Kiku's boss to to get him Doujinshi's of him and Kiku most importantly they couldn't believe Kiku's boss accepted the order too that was just plain questionable! But doujinshi's weren'y the onlythings there were also books he printed from Fanfiction about him and Kiku and Images as well the majority of everything being rated m... M! Now Elizabeta was hyperventilating Feliciano was plain impressed

"wow I was wrong Ludwig is a deeper in love with Kiku then I thought... THAT SO CUTE~" Feliciano stated only to be shaken by Elizabeta rabidly

"FELICIANO THIS ISN'T GOOD I MEANS IF KIKU MAKES HIM CRACK HE'LL BE SO TURNED HE'LL PLEASURE KIKU TIL HE IS PLEASED BEING THIS IN LOVE ISN'T GOOD IT ALSO MEANS YOU WILL LITTERALLY KILL ANYONE WHO IS WITHIN TEN FEET OF YOUR LOVER!" Elizabeta whispeed screamed with a panic look on her face then let go of Feliciano and trembled "this is crazy and we left them alone too... no matter Kiku can't purposely turn him on right" she told herself calming down a bit

"but, Kiku always turns him on unintentionally" Feliciano pointed out for a few seconds it was silent even tumble weed passed by the two.

"WHY DID KIKU HAVE TO BE THE UNINTENTIONAL TYPE!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S: alright that was it hopefully my grammar is better in this one then my last one and sorry it was short in you point of views**

**Kiku: only the reviwers will tell**

**D.O.S: *in the corner trembling***

**Ludwig: O MY GOTT D.O.S IS TREMBLING KIKU GET A CAMERA FROM TURKEY AND RUN**

**Kiku: what!? why?!**

**Ludwig: YOU HAVE TO EXCERCISE TO KEEP IN SHAPE I WANT THAT B-... uh.. nevermind just run**

**Kiku: You trying to kill me -_-'l|**

**D.O.S: R&R PWEASE! X3**


End file.
